New Zealand Slayer
by aishia-the-slayer
Summary: Isobel is a normal New Zealand teenager until she finds out she is a vampire slayer!
1. Default Chapter

He walked down the alleyway. He could feel her warm blood in her body against his cold body.  
  
"Are you sure it's down this way?" she asked.  
  
"Yip, just a little bit more" he replied  
  
He walked out of the light, pulled the girl close, then showed his real face. It was to dark and she was facing the wrong way for her to see his real demonic face and he bit into her neck. She screamed, but not loudly enough for the people on the street to hear.  
  
Then the vampire's back started to burn. Holy water. He screamed with pain and took his teeth out of her neck.  
  
He turned to face is opponent he was a middle aged Maori man, with black hair and green eyes. He held an empty bottle of holy water and in the other a sharp wooden stake.  
  
The vampire lunged at him. He pushed him off and the vampire went tumbling into some rubbish cans. Before he could get anytime to recover the man stuck the stake into his heart and he turned to dust.  
  
He helped the girl up and told her to go home and get some rest. He then realized he was bleeding on his head. The blood dripped down his brown Maori skin.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I'm walking into hell.  
  
About to face the most dreadful creature to ever walk this earth  
  
the most evilest, most hideous thing ever.....  
  
She opened the door and snuck in.  
  
"ISOBEL BINDING!" it yelled, "Why are you late?!"  
  
Isobel slid into one of the empty desk's next to her best friend Leah. She had light brown wavy hair down to her shoulders she had a great tan. She was half Maori which helped with her tan. She had green eyes and she was very pretty.  
  
"Umm... the bus was late" she answered  
  
"Ok, if I found out that you're lying to me I will keep you back after class" Mrs. Peters boomed.  
  
Her voice was so loud that I think the whole campus could hear.  
  
"You don't even go on the bus" Leah Aotea whispered.  
  
"Leah do have plans this afternoon?" Mrs. Peters asked  
  
Leah nodded.  
  
"Well if you don't want to cancel those plans you should keep your yap shut!" she shouted  
  
"Yes Mrs." she said  
  
the bell rung and everybody in the class zoomed out happy to get out of her class.  
  
"Why were you late?" Leah asked, "You could use an alarm clock".  
  
"I over slept and I had such a weird dream" she said deep in thought trying to understand what the dream was about.  
  
"What happened?" Leah questioned, she was one of those people who was quite spiritual and believed in horoscopes and stuff like that. Though, she wasn't religious or anything. She was always wanted to know people's dreams.  
  
"Well I was kinda were old clothes, you know those big puffy 17th and18th century style dresses and there were these people but they weren't people they had demented faces and pointed teeth. Like Vampire teeth, maybe they were vampires? Hmm... Anyway I had a wooden stake and staked the vampire though the heart and they turned to dust. It was so weird".  
  
Leah tried to hide the expression on her face.  
  
"That weird" she said trying to convince herself that it couldn't be true. She'd know Isobel since she was five.  
  
Could Isobel be a Vampire Slayer? Nah! It must just be a coincidence. Her having the dreams and getting the mole on her neck chopped off. Could she be? 


	2. Chapter Two

Leah strolled out the school gate and down the road towards her house. It wasn't that far of a walk from school it took her 15 minutes to walk home.  
  
She opened the front gate which was a green metal fence. Her house was beautiful; well that's what Isobel thought. It was quite old, but done up well. It was crème with dark green window frames. It was two story's high. It had a dark green deck with white cane chairs on it. She went up the concrete path on either side was rose bushes. Some red, some white, all sorts of colors of roses.  
  
Her mother loved her garden. She went up 2 steps to the deck and opened the dark green wooden door, with a big gold door knocker on it. She opens the door and went inside. Her sister walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Leah" her sister greeted her. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hands. Her name was Paige she looked alot like Leah, but smaller. She had another sister Lydia, who is 6, Paige is 11.  
  
Leah grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Paige yelled, "I made that!"  
  
"Yeah and I'm gonna eat it" Leah answered.  
  
"You suck!" Paige sneered.  
  
She chased her out of the hallway. Laughing and giggling. Leah jumped on the couch and Paige jumped on top of her.  
  
Then Leah went upstairs to her bedroom, filled with posters of movies, guys and photos of friends. She put her bag down and sat on her bed for a second, then ran down the stairs.  
  
"Paige? Do you know when Dad will be home?" she asked her as she walked into the lounge.  
  
"Nope" she said not even interested in the conversation. Her eyes were still fixated on the TV.  
  
"Ok" she said and walked back up the stairs and gets changed out of her horrible school uniform.  
  
I wish I could wear my own clothes to school instead of a uniform.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Give me the remote. I was here first! Also, you're a channel flicker!" Isobel yelled at her Dad.  
  
She tried to grab it. But she was reacting too slowly. Then she punched him in the stomach, just jokingly. He bent over in pain.  
  
"Oh my god! Isobel, how did you learn to punch that hard?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know-I'm sorry," she stammered. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be better if you make me a chocolate milkshake though," he hinted  
  
Isobel sighed and smiled. She still fault bad about it though.  
  
What the hell is happening to me? I just feel different. I can just feel that it is some how linked to that dream I had last night. I wished I could find out what's going on/  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The door garage door open and Leah ran out of the lounge and into the kitchen and through the kitchen door into the garage. Her Dad's dark blue BMW pulled into the double garage. He hoped out of the car.  
  
Her Dad is head Chef at Ayeshia, One of the most popular restaurants in town. Leah worked there some afternoons. Tonight her Dad wasn't working and neither was she. He was a Maori man with black hair and green eyes Leah looked alot like him, and so did her sisters.  
  
"I think I found the slayer." 


	3. Chapter Three

"Well at least think" she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" he questioned her  
  
"Not really, but all it is the dreams and that mole she got chopped off a couple of months ago. That's the only proof I have," she answered  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Isobel," Leah said down the speaker of the phone.  
  
"Hi, it's me," Leah said  
  
"Oh Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Do you wanna come over? or something?" she asked  
  
"Sure, Now?"  
  
"Now will be fine."  
  
"Ok I'll be over soon, I'll get my Mum to drop me off"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They both hung up the phone. Leah sat on her bed thinking again.  
  
Could Isobel be the Vampire Slayer? Could she already know she's the slayer and be keeping it a secret from me? Nah, Isobel's got the biggest mouth ever there's no way she would keep it a secret, but then again I kept a secret from her ever since I knew her and I still am.  
  
Oh no what are we suppose to say to her?  
  
She ran down the stairs and outside into the warm New Zealand sun. It wasn't always like this especially, but there were colder places.  
  
"What are we gonna tell her?" She said worriedly "Hey do you wanna go to the movies? Oh by the way you're a vampire slayer, my Dad's your watcher and I'm half demon. What movie do you wanna see"?  
  
"Please don't say that" he asked. "I'll try and let her down easily, I'll tell you when I'm having an idea of what to try to prove to her she's the Slayer. Just do normal things that you guys usually do"  
  
"Ok" She walk back through the door then poked her head back around the corner.  
  
"Dad, were not guys"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The door bell rung. Leah leaped off the couch and walked to the door. She opened it and there was Isobel.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hello" Isobel said back.  
  
Isobel went up stairs. This was like a second home to her. Leah ran into the kitchen. Her Dad was going through his address book.  
  
"She here" she said.  
  
"I'm trying to find the watcher's council's number" she said.  
  
Leah went into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" she asked  
  
"Ok" she said back. Isobel went and opened the fridge. She really made herself at home here.  
  
Leah sat down at the breakfast bar. Isobel came and sat next to her. With the tub of yogurt she had taken from the fridge.  
  
"Hey, can I tell you something?" Isobel asked Leah.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We're best friends."  
  
"Well, you know that dream I had last night I was telling you about today?"  
  
"Yeah," Leah agreed.  
  
"I think there maybe more to it. Like I dunno. It's just a gut feeling. Like I feel different. I don't know why or how, but I just do. Also, I punched my Dad in the stomach and you know I'm quite weak, especially against my Dad. But when I punched him. I really hurt him. He bent over and didn't get off the couch for a while. I know it probably sounds silly. Me going on about having some.like.superpowers.or something?"  
  
"No it doesn't sound silly. I have something I need to talk to you about too. Ummm. Dad!" Leah called.  
  
He came about of his office on his swiverly chair and rolled into the kitchen.  
  
"I think we should tell her. Now," Leah told her Father.  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"She's kinda on to something and knows something's going on with her," Leah answered.  
  
"What the hell?" Isobel commented puzzled.  
  
"You know the vampire dream you had? Did you like the feeling you got when you were staking the vampires?" Leah asked  
  
"Yeah. Kinda, it was cool."  
  
"Well what if we said it was your duty or calling? Like you were to slay vampires for a living or something like that?" Leah said.  
  
"Well I'd think it was a pretty cool play station game, or whatever?"  
  
"No games. Vampire's exist, so do demon's and you're a Slayer?"  
  
Isobel started laughing.  
  
"A what Slayer," Isobel asked. "Yeah."  
  
"Now you're just creeping me out."  
  
"This must come as a huge shock, but you are the slayer. One girl in all the world. The chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and stop the spread of evil and the swell of their numbers," Leah's Dad said.  
  
Isobel looked really freaked out.  
  
"I hav-have to go," she stammer.  
  
Isobel walked out of the kitchen and up the hallway to the front door.  
  
"Isobel!" Leah called.  
  
"No!" She screamed and slammed the door. 


	4. Chapter Four

Isobel jumped down the porch steps and strolled down the pathway between the gardens of Leah's place. Opened the gate and down the hill of Crawford St. It was a dark windy night.  
  
Isobel let the scenario that had happen at Leah's place play over in her head. It can't be true. A Slayer, that's impossible. And vampires and demons? What the hell? Everyone knows they don't exist. Don't they? And all that stuff about being the chosen one. One girl in all the world, all chosen and stuff blady blady blah blah.  
  
Isobel looked up at the street sign of Halliwell rd. She had wandered quite far from Leah and her own house. She didn't feel like going home. Not after all this and defiantly not back to Leah's house with her crazy father putting all that stuff in Leah's head about slayers and vampires. But her Dad was cool. I'd known him ever since I'd started school.  
  
Ah! Things just aren't making sense!  
  
She walked into Dolberman Park. She got half way across and decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to come this way. The lights in the park flicked off and on. Then the light went off. It got very dark. She could see the street light on the top of the hill.  
  
She heard something behind her. She turned around peering into the darkness. No one was there. She started walking faster through the park. She past a couple of trees and a man stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
Isobel backed away. She keeps edging backwards until she bumped into another man. His face was horrible. His forehead was all pushed downwards and he had sharp pointy teeth. Just like the people from the dream. She screamed.  
  
The two men-vampires lunged on her. She kicked one of them in the face and did a big rounder house kick to get the other one away. She hit him in the stomach. He went flying back into a tree. His chest sunk into one of the pointy branches. Piercing his heart. In less than a blink of an eye, he turned to dust.  
  
Isobel starred at the tree were the man? Person? Vampire? Had once been. He eyes wide with fright and wonder.  
  
The other vampire came at her from behind her he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Strong little girl aren't we?" He said as he went into bite her neck.  
  
Isobel thruster her head back into her face.  
  
"Yeah. Well don't ask me how that happened," she said.  
  
She picked up a stick off the ground and embedded it into his heart. He screamed, but his scream was cut short, by him falling to the ground into dust.  
  
Isobel was shaking. She dropped the stake to the ground and put her hands over her mouth. What the hell had just happened? This has got to be a bad dream or something? Isobel pinched her self in the arm a couple of times.  
  
"Oww!" 


	5. Chapter Five

Isobel knocked on the front door of the Aotea's house. She was huffing and puffing. She had ran all the way from the park. That's when she noticed that she could run super fast. The whole running fast and having super strength was cool. But it was it was creeping her out so much. How could I be a normal girl one day then a slayer the next? I can't be a "Slayer". There must be some logical explanation for this.  
  
Leah answered the door.  
  
"Isobel," she said sort of surprised, but half wary.  
  
"I don't know what just happen. I was walking through the park and then these-Thing's came at me. Whatever they were vampires? And I totally kicked their asses then a put a stick or stake or whatever through their hearts and they exploded into dust or something. And then they were gone. And I like could totally take them. A week ago I would have been able to hurt a fly. Now I can run fast and fight. And I don't get it. I don't know whether I'm a "slayer" or not. Or I might be and just not wanna except it or-"  
  
"Hey. Hey. Hey. Slow down. Come. Sit," Leah comforted her. "It's gonna be alright. You are the slayer. We're not gonna rush you into the whole idea of you being the defender of this little planet."  
  
Isobel looked at Leah with her eyes wide open in horror. How could I be the defender of the world? God! I can't even take care of my goldfish. Oh God! My goldfish! I forgot to feed him. He's probably dead by now.  
  
"I'm not helping am I?" Leah asked.  
  
Isobel smiled.  
  
"Do you want some ice cream or something? I was about to make some," Leah asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Leah led Isobel into the kitchen. She got an extra plate out of the cupboard and placed in on the bench next to hers. Leah's Dad walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Isobel, You came back," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still getting my head around the whole slayer thing though," she said.  
  
"Well, this is your watcher Shane Aotea," Leah said, holding her hand out in her father's direction.  
  
"Huh?" Isobel said puzzled.  
  
"We'll explain later," Leah brushed off. "Chocolate or vanilla." 


End file.
